Now I know
by Ichiyasha
Summary: Naruto gets a little drunk and find himself in a situation that makes him realize how he feels about Sasuke. [SasuNaru] [slight chance of lemons, depends on your point of view] Don't forget to R&R!


Ichiyasha: Okay, this is a yaoi story so if you don't like boy x boy stories than you need to have an open mind or you just need to stop reading this. If this is a yaoi about two Naruto characters, you know who they are. Naruto and Sasuke! So enjoy! (P.S. I don't own any of Naruto characters Kishimoto Masashi does.)

**Warning!Warning!****: R****eader's admonition! This story may contain adult language (swearing), adult material (touching, mushy stuff, etc.) and violence. So if you are not allowed to read any thing like that or you are just affended by it, I have a couple of words for you……****STOP READING THIS! DON'T READ THIS!**** Because I don't want to be blocked by FanFiction cause some stupid person can't read this warning. Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

**

The morning sun warmed the face of Naruto Uzumaki who was lying in bed with Sasuke Uchiha who had his arms wrapped around Naruto. The sleeping raven-haired boy started to caress Naruto's shoulder and his arm unconsciously. Then he moved from his shoulders to Naruto's chest and that's when the blonde woke with a jolt. He jerked forward and looked at his surroundings. Suddenly he looked down at Sasuke who was still sleeping had his face toward Naruto.

_"What the hell am I doing here?"

* * *

_

Naruto's POV….

I don't know how I got here or why I am in the bed with Sasuke. The only thing I remember is that me and Sasuke was just playing around, you know just sneaking in some shops to get a little rice wine. Just a harmless little sip, I mean can you blame us? We were curious to see how it tastes. Then I guess we started to fool around, seeing who can drink the most while walking falling down. And then the rest was all fuzzy……….

* * *

Sasuke's POV….. 

Ok, so what if I knew what I was doing, so what if I got Naruto a little drunk so that he can get in bed with me, so what if I love him. When Naruto who was drunk as a skunk, he ran into a pole (Naruto: And why the hell do I have a huge bump on my forehead?) and so I took him to my house. Well I couldn't just leave him in those dirty disgusting clothes, so I took them off and when I come back Naruto thought I was Sakura.

* * *

Naruto's POV …… 

Somehow I thought that Sakura was in here because someone was touching me. _Finally_ I thought _you finally realized that I'm the only person you, Sakura!_ So I think I had kissed her or whoever that person was and then ….and then….. and I just can't remember.

* * *

Sasuke's POV….. 

Okay, okay I naturally played along with Naruto, it's not my fault he thought I was the little bitch Sakura. (Or maybe it was, well it doesn't matter now.) I did my best impression of Sakura and it worked! Then Naruto start to kiss me and I lost control. We started to kiss, hug, touch, and…and…last night was a night I'll never forget. Naruto's legs were entangled with mine, his fingers in my hair, his lips busing on mine. The warmth of his body, the smell of his skin, the look in his eyes. It was a great night. Now I want even more? Is that wrong? sigh Why did that night have to end!

* * *

Now Naruto was looking at the sleeping Sasuke._Why do I have this urge to …just to... _Naruto asked himself as he was starting to lean in on Sasuke whose eyes were still close. Naruto touched Sasuke's face and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. Sasuke was awake by the time that Naruto got to his cheek. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a mischievous smile. And before Naruto could say a word or even make a sound, Sasuke threw Naruto on his back and gave him a real passionate kiss that Naruto felt all throughout his body. Sasuke and Naruto begin to nuzzle each other as Naruto began to realize what was happening. What scared Naruto was that he didn't think that this was weird. What scared him the most was how much he loved doing this with Sasuke, how much he loved being close to him like this, and how much he loved him, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Ichiyasha: Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review! And if you don't mind helping me out a little bit, could you please send me some pointers in making my stories better or any suggestions for my next story? Bye! 


End file.
